


Ключ

by Cergart



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Когда закрывается одна дверь...





	Ключ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162076) by [just_a_dram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_dram/pseuds/just_a_dram). 



> от автора: написано по заявке aiw_big_bang на LJ.  
> бета: Anastasia_Urahara

Алиса смотрела на миниатюрный ключ на своей ладони и пыталась сообразить, кто ей его дал. Она нашла его сегодня утром на подушке, когда проснулась. Алиса поднесла ладонь к свету, и на металлических гранях заиграли блики. Ключик вполне мог отпирать шкатулку с драгоценностями, но все же больше походил на дверной. Но как бы Алиса ни старалась, она так и не смогла вспомнить, кто и зачем ей его дал.  
  


***

  
  
      Алиса поерзала в кровати и уткнулась носом в подушку. Она почти весь день провела на ногах и ужасно устала. «Бедные мои ножки», — мысленно простонала Алиса и пошевелила пальцами под простыней. Кровать была мягкой как облако, и девушка не нашла в себе сил обдумать все, что произошло за этот долгий день…  
  
      Она проснулась от того, что солнечные лучи светили ей в лицо. Алиса собралась было поворчать, как вдруг поняла, что чувствует себя бодрой и посвежевшей. Заслоняя глаза от ослепляющего солнца, она побрела через поляну, усеянную цветами.  
  
«Здравствуй», — нагнувшись, обратилась она к нежно-розовому бутону розы.  
  
      Приглядевшись, она поняла, что цветы перед ней были бумажными и не имели аромата. Для верности Алиса коснулась цветка: как она и думала, вместо мягкости живого лепестка пальцы нащупали шероховатую поверхность цветной папиросной бумаги.  
  
      И с чего она вдруг решила, что цветы могут говорить?  
  
      Алиса осмотрела растительность вокруг. Здесь не было ни одной настоящей травинки: только бумажные цветы, листья из кожи, вырезанные деревца и рассыпанное под ногами белое сахарное крошево. Алиса макнула палец в странную почву и, поколебавшись, облизнула — к счастью, это действительно оказался сахар, а не песок.  
  
      Алиса встала и зашагала дальше по сахарной тропке.  
  
— Здравствуйте! — снова позвала она, хотя на сей раз была уверена, что цветы не ответят ей.  
  
      Вынырнув из-под зеленого навеса, она вышла к бумажному домику.  
  
      «По крайней мере, он не пряничный», — задумчиво выдохнула Алиса, подходя к странному строению, которое, впрочем, выглядело довольно устойчивым. На крыльце девушка замялась: ей не хотелось рушить чужой дом, но и врываться без стука казалось неправильным.  
  
— Простите? Есть кто дома? — довольно громко, чтобы прозвучало уверенно, и в то же время стараясь не сдуть дом, спросила Алиса.  
  
      Дверь распахнулась. Сердце Алисы пропустило удар, глаза наполнились слезами. Крепкие руки прижали ее к груди. «Как же я могла забыть моего Шляпника?» — Алиса сморгнула выступившие слезы. Она же обещала, что не забудет.  
  
— Алиса.  
  
      От звука его голоса, по коже пробежали мурашки, быстрее забилось сердце.  
  
— Ты не из бумаги.  
  
— А должен был? — Шляпник отстранился и удивленно поглядел на нее.  
  
— Все остальное здесь из бумаги.  
  
      Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Бумага, кожа, ткань — я использовал все, что было под рукой.  
  
— Ты все это сотворил? — смутно Алиса понимала, что приличной девушке не пристало так тесно прижиматься к мужчине, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.  
  
— Больше некому, — ответил Шляпник, запуская руку в ее волосы.  
  
— Я могу помочь, я умею складывать из бумаги цветы*, — Алиса подалась навстречу его прикосновению. Происходящее было довольно неприличным, но она готова была отдаться во власть Шляпника.  
  
— Я всегда рад твоей помощи, но мы не можем здесь остаться.  
  
      Алисе не понравилось «не можем».  
  
— Почему? Где мы?  
  
— Потому что рано или поздно нам придется проснуться: это место моих грез.  
  
      Алиса нахмурилась.  
  
— Грез?  
  
— Мне не нравится видеть сны, — голос Шляпника упал на октаву. — Никогда не знаешь, какие кошмары тебя поджидают. Поэтому во сне я всегда прихожу сюда.  
  
      Вздохнув, Алиса выпуталась из объятий Шляпника и оглядела созданный им мир.  
  
— Как я сюда попала?  
  
— Это ты должна мне сказать, сверчок, — он поправил жилетку.  
  
— Думаю, я заснула, а проснулась тут. Ты ждал меня? — она взглянула Шляпнику в глаза.  
  
— Всегда.  
  
      Сердце болезненно сжалось. Она нарушила обещание, забыла. Не смогла найти дорогу к нему. И вот годы спустя им выпал шанс встретиться во сне.  
  
— Я не знаю, как вернуться, — Алиса понятия не имела, как снова попасть сюда, как добраться до Страны Чудес. И теперь, когда она вспомнила Шляпника, мысль о том, чтобы потерять его вновь, казалась невыносимой. Алисе хотелось крепко обнять Шляпника за шею; вместо этого она вцепилась в юбки платья.  
  
— Кроличья нора исчезла, но когда закрывается одна дверь, открывается другая**, — порывшись в карманах, Шляпник достал небольшую вещицу и вложил ей в ладонь.  
  
— Что это? — Алиса не успела толком разглядеть — Шляпник сомкнул ее пальцы.  
  
 _Пройдёт он первым без стыда_  
В любую дверь упрямо,  
И первым в дом его всегда  
Пропустит даже дама.  
  
      Шляпник умолк, и на его лице явственно, словно чернила на бумаге, проступила печаль.  
  
— Ты просыпаешься.  
  
— Я… я ничего не чувствую, — стоило только Алисе произнести эти слова, как ее охватило ощущение, будто ее разрывают на части, словно сахарную вату.  
  
— Алиса, прошу, возвращайся, — Шляпник взял ее руки в свои, но Алиса уже не чувствовала его прикосновений. — Мне нужно… многое тебе рассказать… столько показать, но не здесь… там, где мы оба будем реальны.  
  
— Я не забуду.

**Author's Note:**

> * В Викторианскую эпоху женщины складывали цветы из бумаги, чтобы украсить ими дома. Хотя нам больше знакомы оригами, в Восточной Европе и Азии этот вид декоративно-прикладного искусства тоже был распространен.
> 
> ** Цитата из 21-й главы "Дон Кихота" Сервантеса.
> 
> *** Внимательный читатель легко найдет в тексте отсылки к сказкам "Гензель и Гретель" и "Три поросенка"


End file.
